mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Giygas
Giygas is the main antagonist of Mother 2/Earthbound. He is an extraterrestrial being who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. In MUGEN he serves as a boss character to fight against and uses very unique styled attacks based of the Earthbound games. There are currently two versions of Giygas available for MUGEN, one made by The_None and another by fhqwhgads7. fhqwhgads7 Giygas (Important Notice: This character's move "PK Rocking Gamma" can cause seizures, fight at your own risk) fhqwhgads7 Giygas was the first version available to MUGEN. He is a challenging boss character to most opponents and can easily defeat some of the strongest opponents if they do not get the technique right. There are two battle styles for this Giygas, one only available for Arcade mode and the other for the rest. 'Arcade Mode' When in Arcade mode and you come against this Giygas, you come to a boss story-like battle which includes battling though three different stages. First Stage After your character intro finished, Porky (a character from Earthbound) will appear and talk to the player; he will mention about Giygas being unable to think rationally anymore due to his mind being destroyed by his own power. He also mentions that you are another meal to Giygas and leaves you to battle him. When fighting Giygas the entire stage represents him, in order to defeat him you have to enough damage to K.O. him, this can be hard due to him having a high health and that you can't see both the power and health bar to see how far you have to go. Second Stage When you defeat the first stage of the battle, Porky will re-appear but this time will start to mock you, he will try to make you scared about the events that are about to happen during the remaining stages and then afterwards the next round will start with Giygas in his second form. This time however, you must not attack Giygas, instead you have to defend his attacks and remained crouched so that the screen fades out for a short period of time, eventually you will change into the final stage... Third Stage When the screen fades away and the background changes, you will be in the third and final stage. In this stage you will still have to use the technique from the last stage. When you crouch long enough and the screen fades away a certain number of times you will get a message, this indicates that you have nearly defeated Giygas. Keep crouching for and defending until the second message appears which indicates when Giygas can become F1 killed. The player must press this button in order to win the match or else you will be in and endless game until you lose all your health. 'Other Modes' When you play or battle against Giygas is in any other mode (eg, vs mode, training, etc...) you will be restricted to battle as Giygas first form. Also comparing to Arcade mode battle is that you can see his health bar. From what we see he can automatically charge his power bar and health bar over time. Also all his attacks cost power however the charge rate should be enough to overpower this. 'Playing as Giygas' When this Giygas is downloaded, he will already be set for story mode making him uncontrollable by the player, in order for him to become controllable you will have to turn this mode off via Giygas configure settings. When off, you will now be able to use all of his moves. The list below shows all the possible moves available. PK Fire Beta '- ''Quarter circle forward, C (requires 100 power) 'PK Fire Gamma '- Quarter circle back, A+B (requires 1000 power) '''PK Freeze - Forward, Down, Down-forward, C (requires 1000 power) PK Thunder '- (Quarter circle forward)*2, X+Y ''(requires 1000 power) 'PK Flash '- (Quarter circle back)*2, X''+Y (requires 1000 power)'' 'PK Starstorm '- Half circle forward, Back (requires 3000 power) 'PK Rockin Gamma '- Half circle back, Forward (requires 3000 power) The_None's Giygas The_None's version of Giygas was the second version of Giygas available for MUGEN. Compared to fhqwhgads7 Giygas, they are two completely different characters. For starters the fighting style is completely different and has a more straight forward battle than the story mode Giygas fhqwhgads7 made. '''Gameplay When you enter the stage of your choice, the first thing you will notice is that on the left hand corner of the screen is a custom lifebar representing the players health and power bar, however Giygas bar isn't shown meaning it is unknown to see your progress until a K.O. is achieved. When battling The_None's Giygas, there are two stages when against him. First Stage The match begins with Giygas being released from the devils' machine. Giygas has many attacks that can deal a heavy amount of damage, such as a curtain of darkness that enters from a random direction and damages the player if they touch it, effectively blocking off parts of the screen. Other attacks include a headcrab from the Half-Life series that lunges at the player and won't leave until it is killed, and an attack that has a random PK effect when it hits (fire, freeze, rockin', starstorm, etc). One other feature that the player must avoid when fighting The_None Giygas is his death traps. These mini-games place the player in life threatening scenarios requiring them to press button combinations before they die in a gory fashion. Two mini-games come from the Belgrave Square Labs stage on Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side; other death mini-games comes from the Doom series where the players must shoot all the monsters before the player's killed. The volleyball challenge is internally used by the Giygas; The higher the spot is kicked, the more likely players will be able to escape. Players on the other trap must find the real Hisui (the real has a face), otherwise a sketelon's face appears on the fake Hisui hit and kill the player or if he is too slow, he will be run over by John Mccain. Last but not least, the inevitable death trap is the Ao Oni from the Ao Oni series. Once players are caught in the trap and the dark door opens, the player will be defeated quickly by the Ao Oni. Second Stage The second stage of the battle is very similar to the first stage, the main difference however is that the background of the stage will start to change similar to the third stage of fhqwhgads7 Giygas. As well as this, his attack rate increases and occasionally the screen will start to fuzz similar to TV static making it harder to see the stage and Giygas's attacks. When Giygas is finally defeated the screen will completely fuzz out until the screen shuts off similar to turning off a CRT TV screen. Traps TN_Giygas BSL Fryer.png|Belgrave Square Labs Fryer (Press or in the right time) TN_Giygas BSL Long Fall blades.png|Belgrave Square Labs Long Fall tunnel (Quickly press on the indicated button) TN_Giygas Doom Shooting game.png|The shooting course trap from Doom. (Shoot the monsters and Hol Horse, but not Slender Man) TN_Giygas Bogus person trap.png|The find the real person game. (Hit the Hisui with a face, dont hit the faceless Hisui's) TN Giygas Volleyball Trap.png|The Giygas Volleyball trap (Hit the ball following without letting it touch the ground) TN Giygas Ao Oni.png|The Ao Oni trap. (Tapping for prevent him to open the door) Notes *AI characters caught in The_None Giygas death traps will not be able to escape *fhqwhgads7 Giygas Starstorm attack is unblockable *When choosing a stage to battle against The_None Giygas, it is advised that you avoid picking a stage with a black background as you may find it more difficult to see where his darkness attacks are. *On the second stage of The_None Giygas, when his health is low enough, you'll hear the sound of a horde of zombies with The_None Giygas unleashing one of 3 rage attacks: all PSI attacks at once + Mind Fuck, mutiple hands of darkness, and mutiple uses of "some attack", be aware that while he is unleashing one of those 3 rage attacks, his health will start to regenerate very slowly making it take longer to KO him. *The_None's Giygas winpose contain images that some players might find disturbing. *Gigyas appears if Stickman14's Luigi successfully KOs the opponent with his SGS. LuketheeMewtwo's Giygas There also exists a not so scary edit of The_None's Giygas made by luketheemewtwo. It features refrences from other creepypastas, some sound edits and now features Giygas's original form within the Devil Machine. Otherwise it's still the same. Commander Random's Version Before the other two versions, Commander Random's version was the only Giygas available. It was basically an image of Giygas who attacks with MS-Paint drawn effects, generally without transparencies. Commander Random's version is often considered one of the worst MUGEN characters ever made. Dracul's WIP Dracul is currently working on Gigue, or Gigyas from Mother 1. Pingurules' MOTHER version Pingurules said that he will be making a Giygas for his Earthbound game, but it will be called "Gyigi", the japanese name of Giygas. HellToastindustries Giygas The Giygas made by HTindustries is what became of Salvation Orochi, meaning that all characters who go up against it get killed off immediatly after the round starts. It is the strongest character in MUGEN along with Salvation Orochi. Video Video:MUGEN - The_None's Giygas Category:CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Earthbound CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:BossesCategory:BossfightsCategory:Ghosts Phantoms and Poltergeists